


The Jellicles

by 1Cyn_V_G2, Munkustrapstoryteller



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: 1950s, Action & Romance, Brotherly Bonding, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, Other, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Cyn_V_G2/pseuds/1Cyn_V_G2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkustrapstoryteller/pseuds/Munkustrapstoryteller
Summary: Rumpus Cat is known as the Protector of the tribe and the Hero of the Jellicles, but as time gose on Rumpus finds it harder to keep up his secret Identity from the tribe. Admetus found out he had these powers a few months before the last Jellicle ball and he was ecstatic, but after a year of ups, downs, teenage hormones, and Girl Problems, he is finding it harder to keep his secret. Especially when his crush is being Trained by Rumpus Cat. His Older brother, Plato, is trying to protect and guide him, but once their father gets wind of Rumpus Cat, Plato is doing everything to not only protect his brother, but his brother protege from their Father's Cluches.
Relationships: Admetus/Etcetera (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jellylorum & Skimbleshanks (Cats), Macavity (Cats)/Original Female Character(s), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Quaxo & Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Brothers Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpus Cat saves the day and the life of a kit, and Admetus gets news about his appearanceship.

Under the light of a full moon, nothing short of a miracle had just happened, just outside the Junkyard below. Running at full speed was a sleek black cat, holding what seemed to be an incredibly small pure white kitten. Chasing the cat was a very angry, very mangled Pollicle. The black cat held tight to the kit as he jumped at an incredible height off the ground and over a stone wall. The Pollicle followed around the stone and chased the cat to a chained fence that surrounded the closed Junkyard.   
"I got ya' now Rumpus! Han' over my appetizer so I can get me stomach ready for ya’'' the Pollicle yelled to Rumpus cat.   
Rumpus smiled as he launched himself and the kitten up and over the fence. They landed on the other side with a roll, but Rumpus made sure that the kitten was okay before he looked at the Pollicle jumping on the other side of the fence. swearing like there was no Tomorrow.   
"Not tonight Hank. You underestimate us Jellicles!" He said with a big smile "Now scram before Roxie gets here and yells at you for being on her fence." How ever thankful was Rumpus for the guard Pollicle, she made his job so much easier.   
"I'm gonna get ya one of these days Rumpus! If it is the last thing I do!" Hank said as he started to scamper away. Leaving the Junkyard in peace once more.   
Rumpus looked down at the little white kit holding on tightly to Rumpus' fur. The little guy had been through so much, and he hasn't even opened his eyes yet. Rumpus found him by a dumpster as he did his dusk patrol. He seemed to be abandoned and alone.   
Rumpus took a deep breath as he tried to soothe the kitten. He began to pet the little guy’s back as he started to jog to the nursery, though once he turned past a pile of crates he was met by two of the night guardians.   
"Rumpus! What happened? Tumble and I could hear the dog barking from the Oven! We had a hell of a time making sure none of the kittens would come this way!" The black and white Tom said.   
"The Pollicle is taken care of, but I need to get this little guy to the nursery quickly!" Rumpus said as he ran past the two Toms.  
Then the brown patch Tom, Tumblebrutus, caught up with him and said, "I will run ahead and alert Jelly. ‘Lonzo, keep his Path clear, that kit needs medical attention." Then bolted ahead of the other two.   
Alonzo caught up with Rumpus and kept his path clear of kittens and onlookers, "Clear the way!" Alonzo called as they made their way to the overturned wardrobe. Rumpus and Alonzo burst in with the white kitten still clutching onto Rumpus Cat.   
Jellylorum was ready with a blanket and Jennyanydots was right behind her with a little makeshift bottle. Tumblebrutus was at the entrance with Plato as they discussed something or other. Rumpus handed the little kit over to Jelly as it started to cry. Jelly held the kitten close as she examined the little thing.   
"The poor thing is famished and has fleas!" Jelly said as she took the bottle from Jenny.   
"I will get the cream!" Jenny said as she rushed to the back of the wardrobe.   
Rumpus watched the kitten with a worried expression. "Will he be ok?"   
Jellylorum got the kitten eating as she held him close as she said. "He will be now, a few more hours and he would've gone to the heaviside layer."  
Jenny came back with a small jar of cream. "Thanks to you, this little lad will have nothing to worry about"   
A small crowd formed just outside the nursery as Skimbleshanks and Agustus tried to keep back the new Adolescent at the door. Etcetera, Jemima, and Electra were in the front trying to look in, while Pouncival and Bill Bailey tried to look over their friends. Tumblebrutus joined Alonzo as they went to find Munkustrap and update him on the situation, leaving Plato with Rumpus Cat.   
"Would you like to name him Rumpus? You did save him." Jenny asked as she got an empty container to put the fleas in.   
Rumpus had a lump in his throat as he tried to think "uh.. umm… P-Peter?" He stuttered unsure.  
Jelly smiled as she said "That is a very beautiful name for a very handsome kitten" the kitten seemed to move at the sound of his name, and Rumpus was mesmerized. Then he felt a small jab in his stomach, and he looked over to Plato who gave him a quick nod of his head.   
Then Rumpus regained his composure and said "I have to go, I will check on him tomorrow when I come by"  
Jenny and Jelly both looked at him with a surprised, but understanding look. "Peter will be well cared for, we promise" Jelly said, stroking the white kitten's mane.   
"Stay safe Rumpus, if you ever need anything, just let us know" Jenny said giving Rumpus a farewell nod.   
Rumpus nodded back and turned to leave, Plato followed him and said "I'll be back in a bit, I need to check on my brother, make sure he's not sleeping still" (the last part was a grumble), as the two left.   
When Skimbleshanks and Augustus parted to let the two Toms out, four Adolescents raced in to see the baby, with Electra leading. As chaos ensued in the nursery, the two Toms walked out from the nursery square and into the main square. As they walked they saw Alonzo and Tumble talking to Demeter and Munkustrap, who gave Rumpus a small nod of respect as they walked. Next, they saw Cassandra and Tantomile talking on top of the car hood and giggling at Coricopat and Bombalurina who were lounging together on top of the large pile of crates. Then they saw three little kittens run past in a game of pounce and tag. Rumpus smiled as he watched the little ones run.   
Rumpus heard someone creep up behind him and before he could turn around they jumped on to his back. He caught the white Calico as she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"Rumpus! You came back! It has been weeks!!" Etcetera said with a smile. Rumpus smiled as he spun her around on his back.  
"Sorry Cettie, I've been busy. I will try to come back sooner next time, but I have to go. More Cats need my help" Rumpus said as they got to the edge of the square and put her down. Cettie had grown since the last time Rumpus was in the yard. Her head was now to the middle of the R on his chest. She was growing into a beautiful queen and Rumpus noticed.   
"Promise! You said you would teach me how to fight like you!" She said punching the air. She went in front of him and clasped her hands behind her back "and I wanna help! So promise you will come back soon? Please?" She said, holding out her pinky claw.   
Rumpus smiled and held out his pinky claw and entertained it with hers "I promise, I will be back soon Cettie. Maybe, if you're good enough, you could be my partner one day."   
Cettie's smile widened and she bounced on her toes. "Really?!" Her voice went up an octave, the more excited she got.   
"Maybe," Rumpus' smile widened as he saw her get excited. Then Plato cleared his throat and got Rumpus' attention back. "I have to go, but I will be back soon, we can start then. Remember though, this stays between us ok?"   
Cettie nodded her head in agreement as she said "Just between us, got it!"   
"Alright, now why don't you go meet Peter, plus your friends are probably wondering where you are by now" Rumpus said as he and Plato began to walk "Bye Cettie," he said calmly.  
"Bye Rumpus!" Cettie said as she started to run towards the nursery. Rumpus let himself watch her for a bit before continuing on to the East side of the Junkyard.   
The area was filled with metal containers, crates, an old sofa, but both Rumpus and Plato went behind a stack of crushed cars and old car parts. They went behind a car door that leaned against the pile, then moved a hubcap to reveal the entrance to their underground den.   
"You started to show your other side, Addy." Plato said as he went into the den first. "Especially when you were talking to Cettie, you need to be more careful." Plato went over to the table they had in the middle of the den.   
Rumpus took off his goggles and set them on the table, revealing his copper-grey eyes, "I didn't mean to. I slipped up, but I will get better" he said. Then he took 2 deep breaths and started to concentrate. Reverse. He felt his body shrink first, that was always first. Then it was the drained feeling, and last was his fur. It went from sleek black to grey and Adolescent. He was still tall, taller then most of the adults in the tribe, but he was not as tall as Rumpus cat, and often disappeared into the crowd. "I just like it when she pays attention to me. You know how she gets, especially when Tugger is around, but when I am Rumpus Cat she gives me her attention!"  
"You shouldn't mess with her like that! I know you really like her, but you should try getting her to like you as Admetus, not as Rumpus!" Plato said shaking his head "Plus being Rumpus Cat is about helping others, not getting a girlfriend!"  
"I know that! It-it is just easier to talk to her when I am a hero, her hero, not just another one of the Teens..." Admetus was flustered and his insecurities were starting to get the better of him. Plato was the only person Admetus ever let his shield down to, and he knew that, so being the good big brother he was, Plato extended a paw and placed it on his brother's arm to try and comfort him.   
"Look, girls are tricky, I know that. Remember when I had that thing with Vicky? It was short and nice, but it just didn't work. We were good dance partners and we are still good friends, but-" Plato then saw that Admetus was still a bit confused and now lost "look, what i am trying to say is, relationships are not easy, and not being yourself complicates things. We all can't be Tuggers who get girls just by looking at them, so try being yourself. Trust me, it will work out better this way"   
Admetus smiled and said "you’re really bad at this brotherly pep-talk thing,"   
Plato rolled his eyes and ruffled up his little brother's hair, "At least it made you smile," Plato returned the smile and let out a sigh. "We should head back to the main square. You’re apprenticing tonight, and you don't want to be late"   
"I'm not, I am already with my mentor" Admetus said, elbowing Plato with a laugh.   
"Actually No, you are mentoring under Brutus now" Plato said matter-of-factly.   
Admetus jaw dropped. "I-I am mentoring under who now?"   
"Brutus asked if he could take you under his wing, something about seeing a lot of potential in you" Plato said as he started to walk towards the tunnel that leads to their actual den.   
"Big, scary, rarely-says-a-word Brutus asked to Mentor me? Are you sure you're not pulling my tail?" Admetus quickly caught up.   
"I promise, I am not pulling your tail. He asked me earlier today, and I said alright" Plato explained, as the duo went off to their den.   
Admetus was a little shell shocked and had to catch up to his brother. “Why didn’t you tell me Earlier?!!!”   
“Because you were out playing hero, Also you need to get your nice collar out and cleaned. Bustopher Jones is coming this weekend to take those he sees fit to his weekend lessons, and if you're serious about impressing Cettie, you should try to get into those lessons,” Plato explained as they came upon the hidden entrance to their den.   
“I thought those were closer to the Jellicle Ball?” Admetus replied as Plato opened the door. It was a secret door that Plato made a while back. It opened up and with the letter he made, they went into their den. They would have to straighten up the rug that hid the door, but their den was at the end of a row of dens that was underneath a pile of broken wooden chairs. Many of the dens were, in fact, underground and they used things found in the Junkyard to fortify the dens. These dens were usually for the adolescents and new members as transitional dens, until they could find or build one of their own, but some made these dens their permanent residence. The dens usually had enough for 1 or 2 jellicles and the biggest one was next door to the Tom brothers that was for 4. Plato and Admetus’ den was built for 2, but thanks to Plato having an Architect’s brain, he made things that made the den seem bigger. Each tom had a nook that they slept in and kept personal items in. He made a cool chest to keep their food, a table and chairs, a desk for his drawings and a table for his tinkering . The place was very much a home for the brothers and as they came into the den, they noticed something was off.  
With his paw Admetus closed the door quietly and fixed the rug. Plato looked over at Admetus’ nook and saw his blankets where all messed up and overturned. He also saw that the door was open.   
“We need to go now. Someone is looking for you, and I don’t want to get Brutus in a bad mood before you even start your shift” Plato warned as they left.   
They came out from under the dens and saw who had broken into their den. Cettie and Pouncival were talking frantically to Exotica.   
“We went to wake him up, but he was gone!” Pouncival exclaimed, immediately followed by his sister.   
“We looked everywhere! We can’t find him and we are really worried!!!” Cettie was frantic in her voice as she spoke and Admetus was a bit touched.  
Excotica saw the brothers behind the Sibling pair and smiled “Did you look behind you?” She asked dryly in her low, smooth voice.  
The two turned around and practically tackled Admetus. "Addy, where were you??" Cettie asked, hugging the shocked tom.   
"Yeah! It is my first night on shift and you said you would help me find my way around!" Pouncival said enthusiastically "I went to get you up and you were gone!! Where were you??"   
The twins both looked at him with curious eyes, Admetus had gotten good at making up stories to cover his disappearances, but it was still hard to lie to Cettie and Pounce when they looked him in the eyes. "I was… um.. uhh'' he looked to his brother a second before saying, "Plato woke me up and we went on a walk before heading to patrol, sorry I scared you guys."  
The twins looked satisfied with that answer. Exotica nodded but looked a bit unsatisfied with the answer, but before she could say anything, Plato interrupted, saying "Shouldn't you three get to your shifts? You two are both starting tonight and I don't think your mother would be too impressed with you, Cettie, if you were late to your first shadow as a nurse under her?"   
Cettie's eyes widened "Crap! I gotta go" she started to run to the nursery as she called "See you guys Later!"   
Plato then looked at the two younger Toms and said "You guys too, Pouncival you’re with me. Addy you better get to your post, or Brutus is going to be pissed before you even started"   
Admetus gave Plato a nod and started to leave as he said "Wish me luck!"   
Exotica shook her head as she called "Tell Brutus I will be visiting him later," Plato gave Exotica a look as she replied "He promised me a date and I intend to have it later tonight"   
Plato smiled at her "I didn't know you guys were going out" he tried to imagine Brutus on a date and shook his head. "How did you manage to get him to do anything but train and do his post?"   
Exotica grinned as she said "A Queen has her secrets," before walking in the direction of the main square.   
Plato felt a bouncy energy beside him and remembered, he had to train Pouncival. He looked at the Excited young tom and smiled "Ready for your first night of training?"   
"Yes Sir!" He shouted exuberantly, giving a salute.   
Plato chuckled a bit before ruffling the smaller Tom's fur. "Alright Kit, let's get started then."


	2. Growing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munkustrap meets the tribes newest member and worries about its oldest.

Munkustrap had to help his father to the nursery to meet the newest member of the tribe, though it was hard to help him with his own child toddling around his feet. Little Remus had his mother's markings, but with more streaks of grey in his coat. Demeter was helping Victoria and Bombalurina with the other young kittens, but Remus was a little too young for that crowd and wanted to stay near his dad today. Rem didn’t want to be carried either, now that he has found out he can walk, he was on the other side of Old Deuteronomy holding onto his fur. Old Deut was really happy to have his son and grandson with him. He looked at Remus with a smile as he toddled. They were currently at the same pace since Old Deuteronomy was old and Rem just learned to walk, but soon he would be running with the other kittens.   
The three approached the nursery and were met by Etcetera who was running in late. “Old Deuteronomy! Are you here to meet Peter?”   
"Yes! I was so excited to meet our new member, I just could not wait." Old D said with a smile at the now Adolescent Princess "Isn't Tonight your first night of apprenticing in the nursery?"   
Cettie nodded but her ears went down when she heard the stern voice of her mother "And she is still late." Jellylorum came out of the nursery with her arms crossed, looking quite upset at her daughter. "Cettie where have you been? You went running after Rumpus after the sun went down! You better have a good reason for this?!"   
Cettie clasped her hands behind her back and started digging her back paws into the ground awkwardly. "I wanted to talk to him… and then Pounce and I went looking for Admetus, we couldn't find him then we did and-"  
"You made your brother late as well!?" Jelly said with her face getting redder.   
"NO! No I didn't, Plato was with Admetus and he just went with him, so I-"   
"It's fine, just go back and help your Father set up a bed for Peter…" Jelly sighed at her daughter.   
"Yes mother.." Cettie goes back to find Skimbleshanks and help him.   
Jelly looks at Old D and Munkustrap and says "I am sorry you had to see that, She has been difficult lately. With Skimble as her father, you would think she would be punctual"   
"Go easy on her, she is just at that age, Munk was like that at her age, and don't get me started on all the gray hairs Tugger gave me" Old D said, bending down to pick up Rem. He kisses his Grandson's cheek "If you turn out like your father, then you will give him many more grey hairs then he already has. Your sister has already given him quite a few."  
Munkustrap then remembered something. "Speaking of Jemima, is she here?" He asked Jelly.   
"She was here early actually," Jelly said as she smiled at Remus. She tickled his little chin before gesturing to the inside of the nursery "She is quite happy holding Peter, but I warn you, she has started talking about wanting to keep him."  
Munkustrap chuckled as the four went inside. He did see his daughter holding Peter with guidance from Jenny. The four went over and Remus was confused at the tiny white kitten.   
"Baba??" He asked, confused.   
"He is a baby Rem! Just like you!" Jemima said then she looked at her dad "Dad can we keep him! He is so cute!!"   
Munkustrap smiled as he saw the vest on the kitten that looked like Tugger’s, but all white "He might be cute now, but he has a Tugger vest, which is a sign he will be trouble"   
"What do you mean! Having a Vest means you will be a handsome tom with a great personality!" Tugger said as he strutted in the nursery.  
"Tugger!!!!" Cettie cried from the back as she held a pile of blankets. She chucked the blankets to an exasperated Skimble, who didn't catch them and rushed over.   
"Hey Uncle Tugger!" Jemima said with a smile.  
Cettie was about to Tugger when Jelly grabbed her wrist and turned her daughter around. "Not this time, go help your father clean up the mess of blankets you made" Jelly ordered in a stern voice.   
Cettie rolled her eyes and went back mumbling.   
"How's the little Jerry?" Tugger asked after glancing at the situation.   
"He will be good, he is eating well and after a couple more treatments will be ready to go to a family." Jenny said. stroking the top of the kitten's head.   
"May I?" Old D asked as he handed Rem to Munkustrap.   
Jenny nodded to Jemima who reluctantly gave Peter to her grandfather. Old D took the little Jerry and held him close. He chuckled a bit as he thought of his own son's at this age. He certainly acts like Tugger did as a baby, the easiest babies always end up being little troublemakers.   
Munkustrap looked at his father holding the baby and instinctively held Rem a little tighter. The Toddler still didn't understand why the little baba was getting all the attention, but he was too distracted by his tail to make a fuss.   
"Speaking of, we need to find someone to raise him, any suggestions?" Munkustrap asked.  
"Can we?!" Jemima asked but Munkustrap shook his head.   
"We will take him if we cannot find anyone else, but we already have you two, and Rem is going to be entering the teething and climbing on everything phase soon, and a baby will make that a little more difficult on us, albeit doable," Munkustrap explained, not entirely turning the idea down, but he knew that other couples or families would take in Peter and may be better fit.   
"What about Victoria and Quaxo? The two of them are really close and the kid looks like Vicky" Tugger suggests. He overheard the two of them talking about the future for them not long ago and it might be a good push for the two of them.  
"Maybe, but that is still a new relationship, and we don't want to push them into something too soon" Jenny said "Asparagus Jr. And I waited a few years before we had the twins."   
"What about either of you? You’re practically mother to most of the tribe already, what about adding to your families?" Old D suggests.  
"I am done having children, but if you cannot find a younger couple to take them in, I am sure one of us could," Jellylorum said.  
"Indeed, but we are getting older, so it might be better to consider a younger family" Jenny added.   
"How long till he will be able to leave the nursery?" Munkustrap inquired.  
"At least 2 weeks" Jellylorum replied "to make sure he is healthy and to watch for any illness."   
"We have time then, we will find someone to take him in eventually" Old D noted as he handed the baby back to Jenny.   
Jelly placed a hand on Jemima's shoulder and announced "Why don't you and Cettie go organize the medicines. She knows where things go, so you will just have to get her there."   
Jemima nodded and waved goodbye as she went to the back, taking Cettie (who is still grumpy at her mother) with her.   
Jellylorum took Peter from Jenny and cradled him. "Let's get you into a proper bed little one." Then she took him over to the cradle Skimble and Cettie set up.   
Old D looked to his sons and said "I am putting you two in charge of the search for a family for Peter, now if you excuse me I would like to talk to the nurses in private."  
Munkustrap nodded "If you need anything, just send for us."   
"See ya pops" Tugger said walking out of the nursery next to his brother.   
Remus waved to his Grandfather which made him smile. Then he went to play with his father's ear. Once they were out of hearing range of the nursery, Tugger turned serious.   
"How long do you think?" He asked.   
"He is talking about stepping down soon, I would guess this will be his last Jellicle ball as leader, or my first as leader" Munkustrap said.  
"What about… the other thing?" He asked, a glint of sadness reflecting from his eyes.  
"I give him a year or two, but he gives himself less."   
The silence between the brothers was palpable, so much, one could feel that they could cut it with a knife, until Remus asked, "dada? Saaa?"   
Munkustrap smiled down at his son. "I am a little sad, but I'm ok, you make me happy" he said to his son. Resting his forehead against Rem's.   
Rem giggled and clapped his hands.   
Tugger smiled at his brother and nephew. "You're a really good Dad, ya know?"   
Munk chuckled as he said "Did The Rum Tum Tugger just compliment me?"   
"I won't say it again" Tugger answered with a grin "but you remind me of dad, a lot of the time. Especially with Remmy." Tugger looks out to the main yard where Bomba, Deme, and Vicky were watching three other younger kittens.   
"You're starting to sound softer… Misto must really be rubbing off on you" Munkustrap says smiling gently at his little brother "but Thanks, It means a lot coming from you," he looks at his brother staring at the kittens "and you will be a good dad too, someday."  
"Me?! A father? Pfft… I am the fun Uncle, but dad, not for me, not yet anyway" He assured. He then saw Misto and Quaxo on the other side of the Square and patted his brother's shoulder. "I’d better go make an appearance before Misto makes his disappearance." Munkustrap rolled his eyes and Rem just looked bewildered. "Wow, tough crowd."  
"Just keep an eye out for any good potential parents, maybe you could talk to Misto about it" Munkustrap said as they started towards the center of the square.   
"Yeah-Yeah, see ya later Stripes" Tugger says going over to Misto on the other side of the yard.   
"Mama!! Mama!!" Rem called as soon as he saw Demeter. Munkustrap was only a few steps away from Demeter who was sitting on the ground, now looking at her child and her mate. Munkustrap set Remus on the ground and he toddled over to his mother. "Mama! Mama!! Mama!" He called out in triumph as he fell into his mother's arms.   
Demeter lifted her son up in the air then gave him a kiss "You did it! Mommy is so proud of you!" She hugged her son who hugged her back. Munkustrap came and sat beside her, their tails entertained and he gave her a side hug as she kissed their son. Rem sat in his mother's lap as he played with his tail. Demeter kissed Munkustrap before she asked him, "How are things in the nursery?"   
"Peter is doing well, Tugger and I are in charge of finding a family for him. I will have to talk to some others, though Jemmie wants us to take him in," Munkustrap replied, massaging her arm.   
Demeter raised a brown eye and pointed out sternly, "Only if no one else will take him in. You told her that right?"  
Munkustrap nodded. "I told her we would be the last resort, and that it will not be likely."  
"Good, two kittens is enough for us right now" she said running her fingers through Rem's fur. "How is your father?"   
Munkustrap shook his head in a 'let's talk about this later' way that Demeter understood. Munkustrap was quite content watching the three kittens run in circles in the Main Square. The oldest was the son of Alonzo and Cassandra, Octavius. He was a tall kitten and would surely surpass his father in height, and his sleek brown and black fur made him easy to pick out against his adopted cream-colored sister, Purrana (Purr-Anna), who was a stray Alonzo had found by the gate of the Junkyard, and he was very attached to his little girl. The third was thought to be Grizabella's Reincarnation, Millimay, who was the youngest daughter of Jennyanydots and Asparagus Jr., and who looked Exactly like her mother. The three were really close and it wouldn't be long before Rem and Peter would join their little group.   
Munkustrap enjoyed watching the three, but it often reminds him of his own kittenhood, and his elder brother. He hated to admit it, but there were rare occasions that Munkustrap missed his big brother, and with their father getting closer to his time, he seemed to miss the old Macavity more and more. His big brother who protected his little brothers from a pollicle, played with them all across the yard, comforted him when the two got lost. He often wondered what life would have been like if he never left, if they never went to that pollicle-forsaken Warehouse, and if their dear mother was never killed by-  
Munkustrap's attention returned to the moment when he felt his son tug at his collar. "Waa di?"   
Munkustrap smiled at his son and gently combed his fingers through his mane "It is called a Collar, my Human friend gave it to me" speaking of, he probably has to make an appearance sometime soon at his human home.   
With his mind back in the moment and on his family, it was hard for him to sense that his brother was watching them from the top of the neighboring building, looking through his telescope at the happy scene in the yard.   
Macavity had a sullen expression as he watched. His mind raced with ideas, but he knew he had to wait. His moment would come soon, he just had to wait for his moon.


	3. Teenage Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etcetera is finding life really frustrating and let's out steam, which catches the attention of a Certain Cat.

Cettie really hated her mother at times. She knew her parents loved her and she did love them, but her mother just got her so angry at times. Originally when Old Deuteoronomy told the group of new teenagers that they would get to apprentice in a role they wanted to be in the tribe, Cettie was so Excited! She had always wanted to be a Hunter or be a Hero like Rumpus Cat, she wanted to fight and protect, but then her mother started overly worrying about her twin Brother Pouncival joining the Guards and she decided to start out with something less… Dangerous. She asked her mom if she could apprentice in the nursery and she was over the moon happy. That all died down when she was late on her first night and got yelled at by her mother. The day after that she was yelled at for dropping some supplies by accident and Everyday they have been butting heads! It has been over a week and everyday is a challenge with her job and she is done with it!! Tonight she didn't even go, knowing her mother will be pissed, but she didn't care because she was pissed herself..   
Cettie went to the edge of the yard and strolled around alone. She tried to find Rumpus Cat, she hadn't seen him since last week, and he promised to teach her how to fight! So she decided to teach herself!  
She found an Empty spot near the east side of the yard by the fence. Her mother told her not to go near there, but she did.   
"Ok Cettie, you can do this! You watched Pounce and Tumble train, just do what they did. Yeah," She told herself as she got herself into a fighting stance, she saw her brothers get into during training. She punched the air and she thought it was going well, then she tried a kick and fell on her butt "Holy Pollicle-UGGGH!" she snapped and punched the ground. Why is the World Plotting against Me?!! She thought and got up. She went over to a pile of tires and punched the Rubber part of the deflated tire out of anger.   
"You have good power and execution in your Punches, but you need to work on your Balance and form" She heard from a low voice behind her. It was Rumpus Cat on the other side of the fence!   
Cettie smiled as she saw him, "RUMPUS!!" She called as Rumpus Scaled the fence and jumped down "You're Here!!" She went over and hugged the bigger tom.   
"Hey Cettie, sorry I haven't been around. A lot of cats need help on the streets and I heard you were busy as well," Rumpus smiled at the smaller Princess. "How is working in the nursery going?"   
Cettie's smile turned to a frown at the mention of her 'Job.' "Terrible! My mom finds every excuse to yell at me and she keeps saying I am doing something wrong and ugh she makes me so angry!" She snapped, leaving the embrace clenching her fist, "I was supposed to work tonight, but I didn't feel like being yelled at."  
Rumpus could see how angry she was and decided against what he had originally planned. "I find the best way to blow off steam is to train. Here. Hit me" he said simply, standing straight.  
"What?" Cetties asked, confused.   
"Hit me, come on," He said, gesturing to his chest, "Right here" he pointed to the R in the center of his chest.   
"B-but-"   
"I can take it, just do it!"   
Cettie got into her stance and punched his chest, softly.   
"You can do better than that, harder!"   
She did it again, The Punch was slightly harder.   
Rumpus chuckled a bit, "You must be kidding, I have super strength, so punch me again with all you got."   
Cettie let out an angry breath and with all of her pant up anger, struck Rumpus in the chest, so hard that he stepped back a couple of feet.   
A smile crept onto Rumpus’ face. "Now that was good, you have strong arms," He complemented.   
Cettie smiled and flexed her hands "Trapeze Arms, I have to hold myself up, and swing!" She said energetically, putting emphasis on the ‘swing.’ She could hardly contain her Excitement.   
"But you need to work on your stance. Here, get into Position" Rumpus ordered. Cettie got into her fighting stance and Rumpus came over. "You’re off balance, you rely on your back leg for your weight, but you need to evenly distribute your weight between both of your legs, or else you will lose your balance." He also moved her fist closer to her face and moved them up "Make sure you protect your face as well, they punch or kick you in the face and you're down."   
Cettie made the adjustments and Rumpus went back in front of her, "Alright, now Punch my Right hand," He instructed, putting his right hand up.   
Cettie nodded and punched his right hand, it was forced back a bit. Rumpus nodded and raised his other hand. "Alright, now punch both of them, one-two."   
Cettie did as she was told and her Punches were faster and harder each time. They practiced punches for a good twenty minutes. Then Rumpus moved to kicks.   
"With your kicks, you need to stay balanced. Come over here," Rumpus moved her over to the tire, she punched earlier. "You need to distribute your weight on your left foot, and kick the rubber with your right." He said.   
She did as she was told, she got into position, lifted her leg up to kick, and fell on her butt once more. "Ouch!"   
Rumpus offered her a hand and helped her up. "Think of it as if you're dancing, Slowly go through the movement" he said.   
Cettie dusted herself off and tried again, slowly. When her leg was halfway up she started to wobble.   
"Here, spread out your toes on the ground. It will help you balance." Rumpus said. She restarted in the fighting stance, spread her toes on her left foot, and tried again. This time she hit the rubbed and didn't fall back.   
Cettie grinned in triumph and Rumpus nodded, pleased "good, now do it again, faster."  
Cettie did as she was told, she got better with each kick but it wasn't as hard as her punches. They made progress and kept working on her kicks. They worked on them for a while and Cettie was getting sweaty, but she was the most focused in this training session, than she has ever been. They eventually worked on some simple combinations.   
After a while they took a break and Cettie laid on the ground. "You're doing good Kid, here I will get you some water," he went over to a round metal thing that held some water.   
Cettie just followed him and leaned over the pool of water "No need, I can get it."   
They both Drank from the water and Cettie sat on the ground. Rumpus smiled at her and said "You're a natural fighter, especially with your punches, you keep training and you could be one of the best in the tribe."   
"Thanks…" she said betweens breaths. Cettie enjoyed learning to fight, she felt like she was doing something right, something she enjoyed, just like when she was on the Trapeze. Cettie was smiling and Rumpus looked at her a bit confused.   
"I am confused about something," he said tilting his head in a manner that reminded Cettie of someone, but she couldn't think of it, "If you wanted to learn how to fight, then why not apprentice the hunters or the Guardians? Why be a nurse?"   
Cettie slowly lost her smile as she remembered why she came to the edge of the Junkyard "Because it would worry my mom too much… when she heard Pounce was joining the guardians, she was so worried, our older brother is already a guardian, but she was so worried about him that I didn't want her to worry much more. The other reason is no one would take me seriously if I joined … I told my two best friends I wanted to be a guardian and you know what they did? They laughed at me!! They thought I was joking. When I told them I was serious they shook their heads and still didn't believe me!" She complained, gesticulating with her arms as she spoke. She didn't understand why no one took her seriously when she talked about wanting to be a guardian, or when she talked about anything for that matter! She was so incensed about never being taken seriously, that she just needed to be alone.   
"I believe you," Rumpus replied in a sincere voice. He was looking off into the distance wistfully as he said this, and Cettie looked a bit surprised. The voice that came out of him, wasn't the voice of the Rumpus Cat she knew, but someone else. "You like to look at the bright side of life but you also are a good fighter and have warrior instincts. You have a lot of potential. And maybe for them to take you seriously like I do, you need to show them. Ask to apprentice the Guardians, show them your seriousness, then people will take you seriously." He looked back at her and she swore she saw dark eyes behind the red, fireball eyes. He got up and offered her a hand. "Come on, let's do one more thing before we finish your first session."   
Cettie took his hand and got up, they went to the clearing beside the fence and faced each other. "Are we going to do more punches, kicks, combos?"   
"No, you're going to fight me." Rumpus said taking a few steps back, he got into a fighting stance "hit me with everything you got, and don't hold back, I can take it."   
Cettie was a little shocked, but nodded. She got into a fighting stance and took a deep breath. "Let's do this."   
Rumpus attacked first with a Kick and Cettie dodged. Then she punched his back and he turned around and caught her arm. He had a tight grip but she twisted out of it. He then Punched at her and she ducked. She got in two solid punches on his stomach and he was forced back a bit.. She got out of his reach and retreated. Then Cettie did something she didn't know she could do, but it was like an instinct, something buried deep in her. She went back far enough and then charged at him twisting her body and using her hands on her ground to lift herself up into the air. She then landed, sitting, on his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his throat and used all her body weight to lean back and made him go off balance making him fall. Rumpus was surprised by her actions and didn't expect her to display such an advanced move. He rolled to try and get her off, but she didn’t let go, she actually tightened her legs. Rumpus couldn’t breath, so he tapped her legs and gasped hoarsely. "Stop! I give in!"  
Cettie let go and was wide eyed. She got up and went to his side "I am so sorry Rumpus! I don't know what happened or-or how I did that or, Oh my heavyside are you ok?!!!"   
Rumpus took a few deep breaths and sat up "I'm fine… and that was Amazing," Rumpus said once he caught his breath "That is a really advanced move that I had trouble mastering,"   
Cettie smiled and hugged Rumpus "I am just happy you're ok!!"   
Then they both Heard Clapping from 2 different directions. One from their right and two from their left.   
Cettie got in a fighting stance to the right and Rumpus got up quickly and did the same on the left, but they quickly relaxed when they saw who it was.   
Tumblebrutus was on the right and was clapping as he came over to his sister with a huge smile on his face. On the left was Plato and Pouncival, who was running towards his sister. Pouncival tackled his sister to the ground in a hug.   
"SIS THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!!" He cried out. Cettie hugged him back and was laughing, she was so happy.   
"How did you do that?" Tumble gasped, going over to help his siblings up. "I overheard you and Rumpus talking and decided to wait to see what would happen. That was incredible!"   
Cettie got up and said "I-I have no clue, one moment I was trying to keep up, then.. then I just felt something and let my instincts take over, and I did that flipping thing!"   
"Maybe it was your past life coming through," Plato suggested, he stood beside Rumpus and was thinking "Possibly you were a really good fighter in your past life, and when you were in danger or something, your instincts kicked in with a move or muscle memory from your past life."   
"Whatever it was, you're a good fighter, Cettie, you should continue to build that skill" Rumpus advised, impressed.  
"What she needs to do is join the guard, you're wasting your talent in the Nursery, and from what Dad has said, you're unhappy there anyway," Tumblebrutus affirmed confidently, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.   
"Really?!!" Cettie asked with a bigger smile at her older brother "But what about mom?"  
"I will deal with mom, but we all need to get back and tell Munkustrap that you're joining the guard. Plus apparently Bustopher Jones is here and wants to speak with all the teens so let's move." Tumble said, reassuring his sister.   
Pounce went to his sisters other side and asked "What do you think Busto wants?"   
"Another thing, why are you and Plato here?" Tumble asked.   
"Oh! We are looking for Admetus, he is really late for his appearance, so Brutus is looking west and we are looking east for him!"   
"Shouldn't you go looking for him still? I can help if you want?" Cettie asked, looking concerned.   
"You guys go ahead, Rumpus and I will look for him!" Plato called out, trying to be inconspicuous as he and Rumpus went in the opposite direction in the metal clearing. "You guys go ahead!"  
Tumble gives them a thumbs up and the three siblings walk away happily talking about their future together as Guardians.


	4. Secrets and Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admetus struggles with his secrets and Plato tries his best to be a good big brother.

Admetus had gotten his ear talked off by Plato from the moment they entered the secret den, all while he was changing from Rumpus to Admetus, and back to their actual den, "... if you're going to keep your identity a secret you HAVE to keep up appearances! Brutus came to me looking for you and ugh. Do I need to be the keeper of your schedule?! I understand you wanted to help Cettie, but you need to keep track of time! I was only there for a bit to watch you get your butt kicked by her, but I could see you slipping and-"  
"I GET IT! I MESSED UP! OK!" Admetus shouted, finally getting fed up with his brother "She needed help and I-I wanted to help her."   
They were at his den and Admetus had his arms crossed and back to Plato. Plato placed his hand on Admetus shoulder and his expression softened.   
"You just need to be more careful, I respect that you want to keep your identity a secret, so unless you want to reveal it to a few people, you need to be careful."   
"I know… just give me some time to think about it," Admetus said and the two started to walk out.   
"Well you can think about it while you're in the meeting with Bustopher Jones," Plato said as they went to the square where all the Teens and young Adults are meeting.   
Cettie, Tumble, and Pouncival are talking to Alonzo and it seems to be going well, Jemima, Victoria, and Electra are talking, and Quaxo, Mistoffelees, Old Duetoronomy, Jenny, and Jelly are taking to Bustopher Jones. Bustopher was dotting over little Peter in Jenny's arms. Pounce leaves his group and comes over to Admetus.   
"Addy! Where were you??" Pounce asked with a smile.   
"I was working on something and lost the time, what's going on here?" Admetus answered to the younger Tom.   
"Cettie is joining the Guard! She and Rumpus were training and she pulled out these Awesome moves and! And! Oh you should have seen it!" Pouncival said, very excited for his twin sister.   
"Admetus," He heard a low voice say behind him. Admetus turned around to see the imposing figure of a brown tabby standing behind him. The built tabby had his arms crossed and was gazing down at him with his piercing emerald eyes. Brutus is the biggest and scariest of the Jellicles, but he has a good heart. "Where were you tonight?"   
"I-I was working on something and-and lost track of t-time…" Admetus said he really respected Brutus, but the Tom was still scary when he was angry.   
Brutus nodded and said "I will let you pass this one time, just make sure you're on time tomorrow." He gave a small smile to the young tom and then went over to Exotica who was waiting for him beside her cousin Cassandra.   
Admetus let out a deep breath and Pounce patted him on the back. Cettie came over and jumped on Admetus' back.  
"Addy!! Guess what!! Tumble is going to be my Mentor and I am apprenticing as a Guardian! Isn't This great!!!" She said excitedly.   
"That is awesome Cettie! I'm so happy for you!" Admetus exclaimed, smiling and trying to act surprised.   
Tumble joined Plato as they heard Bustopher Jones clear his throat to get the attention of the group.   
"Hello my young friends! I have an exciting announcement to make! This weekend my owners will be away, so I am offering all of you young Jellicles, those of you who are 16 to 20 years of age, to join me this Weekend at my home for a Class on how to be proper Gentlemen and Ladies. Some of the young at heart will be there as well, Coricopat and Tantomile volunteered as well as Victoria and my nephew Mistoffelees, to help me teach you! You will stay the night at my home and be fed the best of foods!" Bustopher said with proper excitement. The small crowd of Teenage Jellicles were excited as well, Bustopher Jones was the Cat around town who everyone loved and respected, and his food was known to be some of the best. Admetus is initially excited, this could be his chance to impress Cettie! Then he remembered that Rumpus Cat had to go out on Patrol Every night. "I will be here in 2 days time to bring you all to my home! And your parents or guardians will retrieve you as proper gentletoms and ladies of society, so please be ready for an Educational and Exciting weekend!"   
The Teens (and some of the Adults) were cheering and thanking Bustopher over and over again. Cettie jumped off of Admetus' back and went over to Electra, Jemima, and Victoria to ask Victoria questions and girl talk. Pounce and Tumble couldn’t help but smile.   
"This will be awesome! Maybe we could all share a room, sleepover!!!!" Pouncival said, super excited.   
"It will be chaotic! The twins count in the group if it is 16 to 20, they are both 20" Tumble muttered, "so one or all of us are going to be on thief watch."  
"But still, it will be fun!" Pounce insisted, bouncing on the tips of his toes.   
Admetus smiled fondly, but his eyes went to Plato. Being 21 he will stay in the yard, so he won't have his brother to cover him during his 'Naps'. Plato glanced happily at his brother.. "As long as you guys are smart and don't do anything stupid, you will be fine, and have fun," he added. Taking this as a sign, Admetus gave his brother a small nod in thanks.   
Tumble Slung his arm around Plato "Maybe you could join us Plato, you're the same age as Victoria and she's going," he said.   
"I'm good, besides, it might be awkward, ya know…" Plato went Quiet, Tumble and Admetus understood, but it took Pouncival a second to catch up.   
"... oh! Because you two were together then-"   
"Pounce," Tumble warned.. Then something else got his attention, his parents walking over to Cettie. "We need to go help sis, see you guys later!"   
Tumble dragged Pounce over to help their sister Explain her new apprenticeship, and avoided an awkward conversation.   
Plato came closer to Admetus and whispered so only his brother could hear "No 'Naps' just be yourself, and you'll be fine."   
Admetus nodded and the brothers went to join and talk to the others. All excited about the coming week. 

Macavity waited just outside the warehouse for his informants. His patience was warring. Though he didn't wait much longer for the sight of the two informants coming from the direction of his old home to come into view. One a silver Russain Blue and the other a Japanese Bobtail.  
When they got there Macavity nodded impatiently "Well?" He demanded in his baritone voice.   
"Bustopher Jones is taking all the adolescents to his home this weekend, the Yard will be quiet, and the teens will be vulnerable." The Japanese Bobtail Tom explained in an assertive tone. The Russian Blue Tom nodded in agreement.   
Macavity smiled at the young Tom "You did good Loki, any trouble or sightings?"   
"No but we did see something interesting." The Russian Blue Tom said "Rumpus Cat was training a Princess, Teenager by the looks of it, and a natural fighter."  
This peeked Macavity's interest even more "What did she look like?"   
"She is Mainly white, cream, light orange, and light brown stripes, she is a diluted Tabby by the looks of it." Loki described.   
Macavity smiled a cruel smile and nodded in satisfaction. "Interesting… Well both of you have earned the rest of the night off," Macavity responded and then, looked with a playful, grin to Loki "Go see your girlfriend, she is working right now I think."   
Loki looked bashful and said in a more quiet voice as he went off ,"Thank you sir."   
The Russian Blue hung back and smiled at the eager young tom "He is good, I will give him that. Keep training him and he might be one of your best Tom's."   
"You're doing good work Griffin, keep this up and I might just give you that den upgrade you have been asking for." Macavity said to his Friend. "A fresh shipment of Milk and Vodka came in today off of a ship, go get yourself some and get home to your queen." Macavity ordered casually, dismissing his friend.   
"Yes Mack, after you're done out here, come and join me. You deserve a few drinks as well."   
"In a minute, I just need to clear my head a bit before it gets all foggy."   
Griffin laughed as he headed off. Now alone Macavity looked up to the sky and took a deep breath.   
"I knew you would return one day, Vanya" He thought as he gazed into the moon.


	5. Proper Cats of Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens head to Bustopher Jones Mansion and have a scare on the way.

To Pouncival, dusk could not come soon enough. He eagerly waited with his friends for the sun to set, so he could finally prove himself. His mother made him and his siblings bathe and put on their best collars, his mother was still fussing over his sister, and his father over him and his brother.   
“Hold still Cettie!” Their mother said, trying to brush Cettie's fur, but she was too restless.   
"My Fur is Fine!" Cettie complained as Jelly raked the makeshift brush through Cettie's fur. Cettie made weird faces and Pounce couldn't help but laugh.   
Then he felt a yank on his fur and remembered he was in the same spot. "Stop moving lad, you're gonna make this harder than it already is," Skimble said with a chuckle.   
When the two parent's finally let their youngest go they gazed at them with smiles. "If only we could capture this moment, you two look darling!" Jelly gushed.  
The siblings looked less than impressed, and their older brother broke the silence when he said "I See him!"   
Cettie and Pounce rushed to Tumble's side and watched as the cat about town walked into the Junkyard with Victoria and Quaxo on his left and Mistoffelees on his right. Tugger greeted Misto and the whole tribe came to say farewell for the weekend to the tribes Adolescents.   
Pouncival noticed something different about Munkustrap, he seemed… happier. He wondered why for a second before reasons one and two were dragged in by Jenny.   
"Wh' do we hav' ta go!" Mungo complained quite loudly.   
"You both need to learn some Manners!" Jenny replied sternly, letting go of the twins' ears.   
"We do av' manners!" Rumple complained, rubbing her ear.   
"We already are Propa' Cats of Society!" Mungo asserted standing straighter.   
Jenny was having none of this and crossed her arms as she said "If you’re Proper Cats of Society, then tell me this… Why is the Den a Mess when I get here? Proper Cats of Society would have cleaned it before their dear mother got home, wouldn't they?"   
The twins looked at each other then said “Milimay did it.”  
“She is with your father, so is Electra. And neither of them have sacks, boa’s and other… things” She gave them another exasperated look..  
The twins look at each other awkwardly, avoiding their mother’s eyes.   
"I thought so," Jenny affirmed with a sly smile. The twins definitely got that from their mother.   
"Are they give’n ya trouble again sis?" Skimble asked, walking over to his big sister.  
"When are they not? But I can't say much there," Jenny pointed out shaking her head then brushing the dust off of Rumple, who let her.   
"And you wonder where they get their Mischief from," Skimble quipped, smiling in remembrance.   
"We don't need to recount those stories," Jenny said sharply.  
"What Stories?" Cettie asked innocently, walking over to her father's Side.   
Skimble placed an arm around his daughter and crouched down a bit, ready to tell a story. "Well, when Aunt Jenny was a Adolescent-"   
"What did I say about telling those stories?" Jenny intervened.   
Skimble rolled his eyes before whispering something to Cettie and she giggled nodding. Cettie then came over to Pouncival and whispered, "He said he will tell us when he comes back!"  
Cettie and Pouncival both giggled and Tumblebrutus shook his head. "You two are Noisier than dad,"   
"Well you're as uptight as Mum," Cettie quipped back, sharply. Pounce rolled his eyes at his siblings. Between the three siblings, you could definitely tell who has taken after which parent..   
Mungojerrie jumped onto Tumble’s back and Rumpletezer slung her arm around Cettie’s shoulder "Ready for the best Weeken' evea'" Rumpletezer spoke, exaggerating the end of her phrase.   
"We ar' gonna have so much fun! We promise ya that," Mungo winked.   
Tumble dropped Mungo without missing a beat and crossed his arms "I got permission to slap you upside the head if you steal anything or cause chaos from your Parents, So be good, I already have to watch that you don't drag my siblings into trouble, I don't want to have to go find you in the middle of the night."   
"Party pooper," Rumble muttered and slouched.   
"You're no fun," Mungo added.  
Pouncival was about to add something, but the group's attention was brought to the gate when Bustopher Jones cleared his thought. "Attention Everyone! Thank you all for entrusting me with your adolescents, I will do my best over this short weekend to transform your young ones into proper Gentletoms and Queens! Now Teens, gather to the front and get in line!"   
Pounce’s group went to the front of the crowd and got in line. On either side of Pouncival was his older brother and twin sister, with Admetus going beside Cettie, and Mungo next to Tumble. With all the teens in line Bustopher Jones went down the line and looked all of the teens over "I have been entrusted with your proper education, and I take my role very seriously. I know we have a few troublemakers," he paused in front of the thieving twins as he said that before moving on "but I hope that you will put your troublemaking aside for this weekend, so we may have a good time and enjoy ourselves with good company and good food. Now stay close, and let's be off!"   
With that and a flood of goodbyes from both parties, the group set off to the Jones Manor. The Manor was a bit of a walk away so the group went to smaller walking groups that chatted and walked. Cettie and Rumple went to join Jemima, Electra, Tantomile, and Victoria in their girl’s ‘gossip group.’ Misto and Coricopat chatted with Bustopher Jones and the boys made the last Section.   
Mungo started going on about all the houses he and Rumple have stolen from, and the ones they don't go near "Tha' house has a' Verie' nice Curio Cabinet, Tha' one has a Nice Ol' Pom who let us come in the doggie door if we brin' her' a treat, oh! And tha' one has a Lazy Russian Pollical and I think a Jellicle, but I hav' only seen a glimpse of them' before the dog ran afta' us, and the rabbit.. and Chicken… Chickens are the real monsters in this world, they run at ya in their pack if ya' go near their' roost, the girls are really mean…. Don't get me started on the Terror of a tiny human that lives there, she came to our home since our human and the tiny humans parents are friends and she is like a Demon in utterly adorable dimples and curls… Toddlers are devils," Mungo looked like the memory hurt to remember and he grabbed his tail and held it close to him, hoping to get the sympathy of the other cats.   
"Human Toddlers are not that bad. When I went with dad to the station once, a toddler petted me and gave me his tuna sandwich," Tumble explained shaking his head and chuckling a bit at Mungo.  
"Tha' moight be one toddler, but this one, she was loike all my worst nightmares wrapped into one. She had her' curls in pigtails like devil horns, her eyes were a bright and icy blue, her dimples made her look sweet but that laugh…. We ran and swatted at her but she just kept going after us, and laughing…. I thought she was going to rip off my tail…" Mungo exaggerated his movements as he showed the description of the ‘devil’ toddler. "Ask Rumple, she will tell ya,"   
"Sure she was Mungo." Tumble shook his head. Tumble loved human children, so did Pounce. When they went with their dad to the station, they would get fed like kings and all the pets they wanted from the children at the station and on the train. Tumble would always curl up with the Station masters youngest daughter and take naps with the baby. And now that Tumble thinks about it the description of the toddler that Mungo gave sounded a lot like the little girl. She was 2 according to dad, and she was a cutie. She always was the first to pet them when they came and she would yell "Ki-ty!" In baby-ish and run over. Their father always talked fondly of her.   
"Have you ever met a human child Addy? You rarely leave the yard," Tumble asked curiously.   
Admetus thought for a moment before nodding his head "When I went with the hunting troup there was a group of child and toddler humans playing in a park. I think they were playing Pounce and run. Two of them noticed Bomba and I and watched us. Bomba said to keep moving so I did."   
"I really' nee' ta get ya out more Addy" Mungo cawed, chalking his head as he clicked his tongue.   
Pouncival chuckled at the conversation and ran into Bill Bailey's back, making him fall on his tail. "Ouch!"   
"Sorry Pounce! I thought I saw something," Bill said holding out a paw to Pounce who took it.   
"Wha' did ya see?" Mungo asked looking in the direction Bill was. Tumble went on to Alert and Cori came over as well.   
"I thought I saw a Jellicle, but I think I might just be seeing things," Billy said dismissing it.   
"I sensed something as well," Cori said.  
Misto came over and gestured to Admetus and Tumble to come to him. "You two go investigate with Cori and Billy, the rest of you catch up with the Princesses and stay close to the rest of us. Pouncival, get your sister, you two will run point with me. Mungo and Tanto will watch the tail end. We are almost there."  
The group of Tom's nodded and went off to their jobs. Pouncival was nervous but caught up to his sister. Cettie noticed that the guys stopped and stayed to the back of the group to make sure everything was ok. Cettie seemed to know what Pouncival meant when he nodded, so she went away from the chatter of the other Princesses and joined Pounce and Misto.   
"Keep your eyes out for anything suspicious, this isn't A drill so dont treat it as one." Misto ordered with a serious voice, and for once neither of the teens smiled. Cettie was on alert and had a serious face, which kinda scared Pouncival with how much it looked like their mother’s. Pouncival kept his eyes peeled for anything, but it was thankfully just a short Journey to the Jones Mansion. The giant home was empty except for the felines. The garden was huge and everything oozed of wealth.   
"Welcome to My home! Now please wipe off your paws on your way in," Bustopher said and took point, wiping his paws off on the mat outside before going in the cat door.   
Victoria followed suit with Misto holding the flap for her like a gentleman. Once everyone got in, Bustopher had shown them to his room, which was a cat’s paradise! Pouncival couldn't believe his eyes as he saw a room full of scratching posts, cat beds, toys, and a gigantic bowl full of food.   
"While we wait for the others, please make yourselves at home!" Bustopher said, taking his seat in his Favorite chair so he could view the whole room.   
Cettie dragged Pouncival up the nearest Cat tree and tackled the tassel. "Bet I can beat you to the top of the Tree!!"   
"You're on!" Pouncival said as he launched himself up the tree. His name was ‘Pouncival’ after all! Cettie kept up with him easily, but the smallest tom beat her by just a paw. "I win!"  
"Well I will beat ya down!" Cettie challenged, leaping off the cat tree and landing on the floor with ease. Pouncival did the same, but almost squished Jemima and didn't land as gracefully.   
"Pounce are you alright?!" Jemima asked.  
"I am fantastic, Jemima and Jemima. Why are there two Jemima's???" He questioned with a Goofy smile.   
"Attention Kits!! Please line up, Princesses on the left, Jerries on the right!" Bustopher called. All of the kittens lined up, with Pouncival wobbling there last. Admetus helped his friend stand, while Tumble kept Mungo from running out of the room to the more expensive treasures. Electra did the same with Rumple, keeping her older sister in place. "Thank you for your hustle. Now we will get started with your… much needed lessons!" He glanced blatantly at Mungojerrie as he said the last part. "To start, Ladies will be going with Victoria and Tantomile for a house tour, while the Gents will follow Misto, Cori and myself for one. We will meet in one hour for dinner, then reconvene."   
With a nod from Bustopher, Victoria gestured for the ladies to follow her "This way, we will start upstairs," she explained simply and softly.   
Once the ladies left the room Bustopher looked at the Jerries and said in his cheerful voice, "This way Gents, We will start in the best room of the house, the kitchen!"


	6. Midnight Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblebrutus struggles with a Secret and gets advice from a strange new friend.

Tumble had trouble sleeping. It wasn’t that he wasn’t tired, he was exhausted, but he was beyond exhausted, but idiot 1, idiot 2, and baby brother had other plans. Bill Bailey was currently holding on to Mungojerrie’s tail, Coricopat had closed the door and was standing on Admetus’ shoulders to lock it, Misto locked the window, and Tumble was trying to keep his Gullible brother from believing everything that Mungojerrie says about… well anything.  
“Let go of me’ tail’.... I was just gonna check my sista’s they can’t sleep without me!” Mungo wined.  
“No. They are fine. Just. Go. To. bed.” Tumble ordered..  
“But the girls could be in danger,” Mungo pointed out, which got Pounce worried.  
"What about Cettie? What if she has a nightmare, or gets sick, or worse! We always sleep pile with Cettie!" Pounce worried.  
"Cettie is fine. They are all fine," Tumble rebukes.  
"They are probably asleep. We should be asleep." Admetus said, keeping his balance.  
"Sleep sounds like a good idea! Bill is already doing it." Misto observed, using magic to lock the windows.  
Bill was fast asleep holding Mungo's tail. "Lucky him," Cori said, reaching for the lock.  
"How are the girls in containing idiot 2?" Tumble asked dryly.  
Cori was quiet for a second, made some faces, then looked to Tumble. "Cettie is holding her down and they are distracting her with a game called… truth or dare? Also Bustopher wants to see you, and bring someone with you.” Then Tumble got a Psychic message 'Misto saw something out the window, moving around the flowerbed. Be careful'  
“Take m-” Mungo started, but Tumble already grabbed Pounce.  
“Nope. Come on bro. Before you're convinced this place is haunted,” He rolled his eyes, dragging his brother up and off the king size bed.  
“This place is haunted?!” Pounce cried, concerned.  
“Yes, by an idiot who believed everything people said, and died getting away from a fake ghost!” He hoped his sarcasm would get through to Pounce.  
“Somebody’ is a tired grump,” Mungo mumbled and tried to follow, but fell down. Bill was holding on to Mungo’s tail like it was his ‘blankie’ “Curse Bil’ and his iron grip.”  
“Knock when you want back in,” Admutus said as he and Cori opened the door.  
“Will do. Good luck with the toddler,” Tumble nodded to the two.  
“We will get him asleep, one way or another,” Cori snarled.  
“I won’t say anything if you do,” Misto said playfully, making a toy soldier levitate.  
“HOOOONK. SHOOOOOOO,” Mungo fake snored curled up next to Bill.  
Tumble rolled his eyes again and dragged a very confused Pounce out of the room. Pounce waited until the door closed to ask anything.  
"What does Busto want?" Pounce asked.  
"He just wants us to patrol the yard-what are you doing?" Tumble looked away for two seconds and Pounce had his ear to the door of the girls room.  
"Shhh! I am trying to listen!" He snapped in a hushed tone.  
"You shouldn't listen in," Tumble said, but Pounce pulled him to the door "they are talking about us, we have a right to listen in,"  
"... If Mungo was the last tom in the world and all the other Females are not interested, then I would date him." Tantomile finished saying to the exploding laughter of the Princesses.  
"I understand that!" Electra shouted in between fits of laughter.  
"Then who would be your first pick, Tanto?" Jemima asked.  
"Bill, he is quiet, and sweet, and understands boundaries." Tanto said the last part in the minds of Pounce and Tumbles as well, giving them the heads up to move on. Pounce jumped and Tumble caught him.  
"We should head before Tanto decides to give us migraines," Tumble suggested putting his brother down.  
"Aww, Can't we wait until Jem says who she likes?" Pounce pouted.  
"Come on Cupid, let's go." Tumble told him.  
Pounce dragged his paws and stared down the stairs, that is when Tumble heard it.  
Tumble barely heard Jemima say "I mean… Pounce is a nice friend, but if I had to choose…. I have a crush on Tumble." 

Tumble had a hard time looking at his brother. Once they get out of the mansion, Tumble sends Pounce to the left, and Tumble could not get Jemima out of his head. After the Jellicle ball last year he went head on into his work and relationships went on the sidelines. Besides, Pounce has had a crush on Jemima since they were little kittens and now his brother's crush has a crush on him.  
“Uhhggggg! Why are girls so difficult!” He cried out in the garden.  
“Tell me about it,” a soft voice came from the rose bushes of the garden. Tumble goes into a fighting stance until he sees a tom about his age appear from around the corner with his hands up. “Take it easy,”  
“Who are you?” Tumble queried, keeping on guard.  
“My name is Piro, I am only passing through on my way home,” The Tom comes into the moonlight. He looks about Tumble's age and is a Japanese Bobtail.  
Tumble relaxed a bit and nodded “Sorry, I’m a bit on edge tonight,” he noticed a fresh cut rose and a dead mouse “do some gardening on your way?”  
Piro rubbed the back of his neck and looked behind him at the small pile “Sorry, I just noticed the lovely roses and my girlfriend loves flowers. We've been having a rough spat so when I saw the roses… I didn’t mean to cause any trouble or ruin your garden, if there is anything I can do-”  
“It’s fine,” Tumble shook his head “Just don’t take anymore alright?”  
Piro smiles “Thank you so Much!” he goes to pick up his flower and mouse “I hope things get better with your girl!”  
“Oh no I am not dating anyone!”  
“But you cried out ‘Uhhggggg! Why are girls so complicated' so I figured it was girlfriend troubles," Piro pointed out, doing a really good impression of Tumble’s agony that caused Tumble to chuckle.  
"No, its more like…. I found out the girl my brother has been crushing on since kittenhood has a crush on me, and I don't know what to feel," Tumble let his guard down and shook his head.  
"That is a pickle… do you have feelings for this girl?" Piro leaned against a rock, rose in one hand and mouse in the other.  
"No," Tumble spluttered quickly. Too quickly. He shook his head repeatedly. "No, she has always been like a little sister to me, I have never even considered her in…. That way."  
"Really?" Piro asked with a chuckle at his double no "Well then there isn't a problem? If she ever confesses to you, just say 'I'm sorry, I just don't feel the same…'" Piro was really good at impressions "then in her heartbreak, send your brother her way and boom, problem solved!" Tumble bit his lower lip, logically that makes the most sense, but he isn't sure he could do it, it would break her heart and he would feel like he was playing her. "Unless you actually do have feelings for her… then just tell your brother what you heard or get one of her friends to tell him, that will either get him to back off or you will have a rival, but in our world that isn't a big shock,"  
Tumble chuckled. "First, I don't have a crush on her, and second it sounds like you have dealt with this before?"  
Piro nodded and chuckled at the thought "A lot of Tom's liked my girlfriend, but through some well placed words, displays of affection and some old-fashion blood, sweat, and tears i got my princess… the hard part is keeping her,"  
Tumble crossed his arms nodding to Piro "I told my problems, your turn, What’s going on with your girlfriend?"  
The bobtail tom let out a sigh and shook his head "I don't know, she has been acting… strange lately. Anytime she smells food she feels nauseous. She is super tired all the time though she sleeps all night, and she has been super moody, or shows more emotion, she has always been really quiet and recently she has been really sad and down or upset…. I really don't know what is going on with her, but I am hoping to make things better," He looks at the flower and smiles "She is really something… my everything and I hate seeing her hurt or sad… she's the one,"  
Tumble thought of those symptoms as he said "You really love her,"  
"Why wouldn't I, she is sweet, understanding, kind, cheerful, just… perfect, you would understand if you met her," Piro twirled the rose as he spoke "sorry, I get carried away talking about her,"  
"It's fine, I hope I get to feel that way about someone someday… hey do you have a nurse in your tribe?" Tumble asked, having an idea about what might be going on.  
Piro had great fear in his voice as he asked softly, "Do you think she is sick?"  
"No… well she might get morning sickness if she is what I think she is. My mother is our tribe’s head nurse and I picked up a few things from being raised in the nursery," Tumble explained knowingly, with a smile.  
Piro didn't get it, just nodded. "She is one of the nurses in the tribe, well a nurse in training… maybe I'll take her to work tomorrow."  
Tumble nodded "If it is what I think it is, you will wanna be there!" He looked at the moon in the sky and sighed "I better get back, and you better get back to your Princess. Good luck Piro," he grinned at his newly found friend.  
"Thanks Tumble, you too, see ya around!" Piro waved and practically ran with a joyful smile.  
Did I tell him my name? I must have slipped somewhere, Tumble thought as he went around the mansion to find Pounce tangled in a bush.  
Pounce waved to his brother frantically "Hey Tumble! I found the noise! It was a mouse! A really annoying one… And lost it in the bush." His voice went down as his story went on. It was clear he didn't hear any of his conversation with Piro which was a relief.  
"Hang in there, I’ll get ya out,” Tumble sighs with a chuckle as he helped his little brother untangle. He thought about what Piro said and for a moment considered telling his brother what he heard.  
“What's got your head in the clouds?” Pounce asked, he knew something was up with his brother, they were brothers after all.  
Tumbe shook his head and smiled “Nothing, just tired,” He shook off the thought of telling him he couldn’t break his brother's happy spirit.  
Pounce nods “When I hit that fluffy pillow, I am going to pass-out!”  
“You better, or Misto will put you to sleep,” Tumble jokes as he untangles his brother. The two laugh as they head back inside. Before going back in, Tumble thoughtfully looked back past the gate one last time. He wondered if he would ever see Piro again. Though he had the feeling that he was going to see a lot more of that bobtail, whether he likes it or not.

Macavity waited across the road for Loki. The young tom came running with a mouse and rose. Griffin had a hard time not laughing at his little protegee skipping over to them. Even Macavity could see the joy on Loki’s face.  
“You did some flower picking while you were spying?” Griffin noted, barely holding in the dying laugher.  
“I ran into one of the teens while I was there and had to make a cover story.” Loki informed him with a shrug.  
“What did you find out?” Mac asked before they swung off topic even more.  
Loki smirked as he relayed the information “Busto brought six princesses and seven jerries, the one I ran into was a protector in training named Tumblebrutus based on my records. He is having… girl problems and brother problems which we could exploit. He opened up to me and he believes that I am a tom from a neighboring tribe. I could bring him in after a few more run in’s and he might be a good source of information.” He looked hopeful for Mac’s approval.  
Mac was impressed by his young protegee, "Good work Loki, now go home before the rat spoils. I think she is back in your den by now," He let the young tom go.  
"Thank you sir! See you in the morning!" Loki said as he started to run towards the Shipyard.  
"Good Luck with your girl kid!" Griffin called out as the jerrie ran.  
Mac gave a small chuckle as he watched the young tom in love run home to the princess he loved "Remember when we used to do stuff like that? For Gridds and Hera?" He reminisced.  
Griff looked like he was about to say another Queen's name, but refrained "Yep, now look at us. Both mated, father's, and have to stretch before we can even think about going that fast.'' Tom chuckled. "So what's the next step?"  
"We wait. From the sounds of it we have at least 3 kits we could turn… let's Have Loki run into Tumblebrutus tomorrow as well, and send for the E4. Tell them I have a job for them." Mac ordered as the gears in his head turned.  
"Yes sir," Griff said, looking at the mansion where their prey lie asleep. "Do you wonder if they are there?"  
Mac nods "Yeah, but I'll deal with my boys differently… right now my focus is on the healers there. The others will come in time."


	7. Dream Queen

Mungo never understood why all the cats in the tribe adored ‘fatso Busto,’ until today that is. After a morning with a delicious breakfast, a painful lesson on table manners, posture, and proper etiquette, Mungo finally got it. This is the equivalent to the boarding schools that his humans threaten to send their son too!   
“Back straight Mungojerrie, we are not hooligans today, we are Gentlecats!” Bustopher ‘tapped’ Mungo’s back with his cane as they did waltz lessons. Mungo was dancing with Electra who kept stepping on his feet but kept saying it was his fault. Victoria and Misto were demonstrating the waltz to the music coming from the CD horn. Tumble was ‘waltzing’ with Teazer who wouldn't stop twirling even though Tumble was trying to do the regular steps. Cettie and Admetus were clumsy as usual and kept bumping into things. Pounce kept looking at his feet and Jemima kept bumping his head when she would look at her feet. The only one that was really getting this was surprisingly Bill Bailey, despite his iron grip he was surprisingly light on his feet, especially with Tanto as his partner.   
“Admetus, Cettie, slow down and say the counts with me,” Cori instructs the two clumsy teens. He gives them more in depth instructions while Bustopher and Tumble try to control Teazer to little avail.   
“Mungo. Focus,” Electra commands as she leads the dance.  
“Hey. Aint’ I suppose ta lead?” He replied cheekily, trying to take the lead, but only got his foot stepped on.   
“Like I would let you lead,” ‘Lectra snapped back.  
Before any snappy rhetoric came to mind, Busto saved him from getting punched. “Everyone Take five!” He instructed with a clap. “Cori, keep working with Admetus and Etcetera. They have almost got it,”  
Lectra quickly parted from her brother and went over to complain to Jemima. Mungo was also about to go complain, but then he saw an Angel. A White fluffy tale with specs of color peeked through the fence. Mungo looked around and saw that all the others were preoccupied so he went over to see who the tail belonged to. As he got closer to the fence he saw more of the jellicle Queen on the other side. Her lovely long, speckled fur that fell over her curves, her claws that ran through her head fur with such grace, and the beautiful voice that softly hummed a melody.   
“La da de da da dummm,” sang her lovely soprano voice. Then he saw her face, her sweet freckled face with a single brown streak in her head fur that goes in front of her ear. She gave an embarrassed smile before explaining, “I'm sorry for bothering your party, I just needed a place to rest my paws,”  
‘She’s beautiful,’ Mungo couldn’t stop looking at her “No, you're Fine! Jus' wonderin' what a beaut'iful Queen is doin' all alone?” Mungo turned on the charm.  
“I'm not alone, silly! My twin went to go get some food and asked me to stay here.” She gazed at him with those hypnotising green and blue eyes and he was hooked "and I'm glad I did, or else I wouldn't have met you handsome,"   
Her silky voice had him hooked "Wa..Wa..whats ya' name beautiful?" Mungo asked flirtatiously, as he squeezed through the fence.  
"Evolet, but you can call me Evie," She giggled "What's your name?"   
"M-Mungojerrie," He sat next to her, then remembered something that Fatso Busto said 'When greeting a lady, kiss the back of her paw as a sign of respect and affection,' for once the big guys' lessons made sense. He took her paw and kissed the back of it, her fur tickled his nose as he did "Ya 'ave a beautiful name Evie, it matches yar' beauty perfectly,"   
The Queen blushed and giggled "I bet your girlfriend loves those pretty words,"   
"I don't 'ave a girlfriend… unless you would be interested in the position?" Mungo would have to thank Tugger for those lessons in smooth talking when he got back.   
Evie giggled and scooted closer "Maybe I am," Mungo placed his paw over hers, that is when the moment broke.  
"EVIE! I GOT FOOD!" A male voice called from over the hedge on the other neighbors house.   
Evie sighed and said "I better get going before he starts to worry about me,"  
Mungo got up and asked Frantically "When will I see you again?"   
Evie thought for a moment then said with an alluring voice. "How about tonight? Right here?"  
"Deal! Right here, Tonight, I will give you the time of your life~" Mungo said caressing her face tenderly.   
Evie giggled and her fluffy tail caressed his face and he almost fell leaning towards her "Tonight then, Jerrie~" and she disappeared into the brush.   
Mungo smiled his goofy smile and giggled.   
"Time to dance again Ladies and Gents!" Busto called out boisterously, but Mungo fumbled all the way back with only the fluffy speckled tail on his mind. 

For the rest of the day, all Mungo could think about was that beautiful Queen. She was like a dream, a beautiful fluffy dream with a speckled coat to top it off. Mungo watched the clock as saw her fluffy tail tick back and forth like it called him and started drooling. “Evie… ya teaze me… fluffy tail… so fluffy… so preetttyyyy…”   
“Mungo? Mungo? Mungo! Ya on Catnip or somethin?” Teazer waved her paw in front of his eyes.  
“Mungo! Snap out of it!” Lectra slapped the back of her brother’s head.  
“Soft… so Fluffy… so pretty..” He mumbled into the carpet.   
“Welp, I’m out of ideas,” Lectra shrugged.  
“SOMEONE BROKE MY’ BROTHA’” Teazer screamed and started to panic.  
Mungo giggle and hugged a pillow “Speckled Dreams… Pretty..”   
“I knew one day he would lose it,” Electra sighed shaking her head “It’s only a matter of time before Rumple loses it too.”  
“Hey!” Rumple snapped, then shrugged, knowing it likely.  
Misto came into the living room to check on the siblings. "Any luck?"   
"Does it look like it?" Electra pointed to her brother.   
"Pretty… Pretty… Soffft speckled tail, pretty eyes… beauty…" Mungo purred and giggled.   
"Yeah he is doing wonderful.." Misto shook his head then said "Tanto and Cori will be over in a minute to try and get to the bottom of this, just make sure he doesn't hurt himself,"  
"So I'm in charge?" Electra queried, raising a brow.  
"What else do you think?" Misto asked as he went back to the main room.  
Electra shook her head, then noticed something… it was suddenly quiet "What no witty retort Teazz woah…." She found Teazer staring out the window at a dream… He was beautiful, like a dream with speckled fur. He was lounging on a branch. His white long fur was like a deep, velvety, lucid night sky. "So… handsome…."  
"Fluffy Handsome…." Rumple murmured in a daze. 

"Good work E2, How is E3 doing with the girls?" A tall speckled Tom asked in his Baritone voice.  
"They are hooked on his looks," Giggled the speckled Queen as she brushed her tail elegantly.   
"Perfect." The Tom looked to the small Queen by his side and patted her head "You're up E4," The Small White Queen nodded and hugged her brother, "I don't like this plan either, but it’s the only way," He hugged his sister and the Speckled queen joined in the hug.   
"We'll see you again one day sis, Ev sends his love too," She told her in her sweet voice, full of empathy and compassion.   
The white Queen squeezed her siblings tight and nodded. Then she kissed their cheeks and sadly let go. She nodded to the two then left the alley and left Victoria Grove to the Junkyard.


	8. No Such Thing as "Love at First Sight"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yard is quiet boring without the teens, but new Cats bring in some exitment, especially when one Queen makes Plato Doubt his own heart.

With the teens gone, the yard was almost disturbingly quiet. The young kits played in the main square with Skimble and Tugger. Jenny and Jelly joined the gossip circle, and Munkustrap seemed more relaxed than Plato had ever seen him. Plato was just bored. He tinkered with a new invention modeled after something he saw the humans use a few weeks ago to carry off an injured man. He took two wooden rods from a broken toy and doubled couch fabric from one of the couches that the ‘yard man’ brought in earlier that day to make a carrier for the injured. He had his notebook and a broken pencil, which he used to jot down more ideas on how to improve the carrier.  
“... They had wheels on theirs, but the terrain in the yard may make the ride jolty and the goal is to keep the injured still and prevent more injuries… what if I add straps to hold down the limbs and head…? I just need suitable material for straps...” He mumbled sentences like these, writing things down as he thought of them and trying to figure out the correct materials to use. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a raindrop on metal. “Crap. Well it is springtime in London," he grumbled as he took his notes and carrier under the shelter of a metal tube. He gaged that if he ran quickly enough, that he could get him and his notes to his den before the downpour. He’d come back later for his carrier.  
He was set to run eyeing the entrance to the dens when he heard the barking. It was coming from multiple spots around the yard, Roxie and another dog towards the entrance of the yard and more barking at the other end of the yard. Plato left his notes with the contraption and ran towards the entrance to help The Jellicle Guard Pollicle. When he got close he saw Roxie the Mastiff was In the middle of a fight with a Doberman Pollicle. The closer he got he saw what, or rather who, they were fighting over.   
“GIVE ME BACK MY DINNER!” The Doberman cried, Slashing at the Mastiff Bitch, but she wasn’t the most feared Pollicle on this side of the River Thames for nothing. She dodged the slash and tackled down the Doberman giving him a beating he wouldn’t forget.  
“Then go look behind a Restaurant or something.” She said in a threatening tone “No One Eats my Cats In MY Junkyard. SO. GET. OUT. OF. MY. YARD.” She yelled picking up the bum like a bartender throwing out a drunkard. The Pollicle looked back in fear at Roxie as she dusted off her hands and looked back at who she was protecting. During the fight Plato made his way over to the little white queen curled up and shivering in the mud.   
Roxie knelt next to the Kit and saw Plato “I saw the Dob chasing the kit and took care of him,” she explained as she shielded the cats from the rain. “She alright?”  
Plato lifted the Small Queen and she looked up at him with fear and crawled away. “It’s Okay, we won’t hurt you," he assured softly. The Queen shivered and looked at the two, not saying a word but she sat up more and winced in pain. Her side was bloody and she was covering it with her paw "You're bleeding." he knelt next to her and said calmly; "One of my friends is a healer, I can take you to her, and we can get you patched up. Is that okay?"   
The Queen looked at her side then looked back at Plato. She nodded. Plato then picked her up; she was light, thin, and bloody.  
"Those aren't all dog marks…. There are cat scratches too. I am going to do some investigating on the other barking. Good luck Kid," Roxie told them before going towards the gate entrance, sniffing the air.   
Plato nodded feeling the rain now coming down on the two as they ran. The Junkyard was big and the rain made it harder to run, but Plato knew of the trails with more cover. The queen was trembling in his arms and she clung on to him for dear life. "We are almost there, just a little bit longer," Plato asserted as he ran through a metal tube. The Queen nodded in response.  
When the two got to the nursery they both were muddy and bloody which added to the chaos inside. "Jelly!! Jenny!! We have an Emergency!!"   
"Another one!" Jelly called, she was getting blankets to Jenny who was aiding another Big tom that was being held down by Alonzo and Skimble. Munkistrap and Bomba were helping Exotica move a lanky injured tom that was passed out. Cass was also working on a third tom that looked younger than the other new cats of which there were five that plato could see 4 toms and one Queen that Demeter was caring for.  
Jelly saw the bleeding Queen in Plato’s arm and said “Take her over to the birthing bed, that's the only one we have left.” Plato did as he was told and set the queen down on a fluffy pillow with Jelly close behind him “What happened to you two?”  
“Roxie saved her from a hungry Dober, but Roxie also said it looked like she was also mauled by some cats.” Plato explained as he assisted in positioning the Queen so Jelly could see her wounds.  
“What's your name dear?” Jelly asked softly. The Queen looked between the two and tapped her throat then made an x with her fingers. “You can’t speak? Can you give us some clues then?” Jelly asked. The Queen thought for a moment looking over the edge of the pillow before using her claw and leaning over to touch the dirt floor. She wrote ‘Eira’ in the dirt before wincing in pain. “Eira, that is very lovely. Well Eira I am going to have to have a look at your wounds, if it hurts let me know okay?” Before she started she looked at Plato “I think I can handle things here, can you go help Jenny with the others?”  
“Of course,” Plato said, before he left the queen grabbed his paw and looked at him, she was clearly terrified. “It’s okay, you’re in good paws with Jelly,” It seemed to help, she nodded to Jelly then Eira let go of Plato’s paw.  
He went over to help Jenny hold down the big tom that was thrashing around. He had a huge open gash on his side and leg that Jenny was trying to heal, but the Tom kept trying to sit up and move, agitated.  
"Wendi! Elio!" He calls out "Bruno!!! LEON!! WHERE ARE MY SIBLINGS!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!" He yells out. Alonzo and Skimble barely manage to keep the big tom down.   
"They are fine! Plato Grab his leg!" Alonzo ordered, holding down the Tom’s shoulders.   
"Wait!" A new female voice called, it was the white and light red Ragdoll Queen that Demeter was caring for. She had a hurt arm that Demeter was wrapping up when she called out "Let me sit next to him, I can keep him calm while you heal him!"  
"What about your arm?" Demeter said concerned for the Queen.  
"My arm will be the least of our concerns if he doesn't calm down." The Queen pointed out in an assertive yet calm tone.   
"I WOULD LISTEN TO THE GIRL!" Jenny cried out, holding down the Tom's leg and trying to heal it at the same time.   
Plato nodded then picked up the Queen, he took her over to the struggling tom "Let me know if I'm hurting you," he told her softly, trying to be careful of her arm.  
"I'm not a doll, I am fine, just set me down next to him." She said and Plato listened.   
Once she was sitting down next to him, she took her good hand and gently stroked her brother’s cheek. "Shhh Rion, I'm right here, there is no need to fight," She assured in a calm, collected, almost ethereal voice. "We are safe, you did your job. Now let them do theirs,"   
As if put under a spell, he froze, the white tipped silver Ragdoll tom stopped fighting and just looked at his sister "b-but you got hurt… you all got hurt.." the Tom murmured in a sad voice.  
"But we all will live. You’re hurt the most so please let them heal you. We will all be fine after some sleep, Leon and Bruno are already sleeping, and Elio is almost asleep; they are all well taken care of, so let them take care of you," she nodded to Jenny who started to heal him. "You can sleep Rion, you did good,"  
The Tom nodded and closed his eyes leaning against his sisters hand. It was clear he was exhausted and he was quick in his assent to sleep. It didn't take long after for Jenny to heal Rion. It helped that he wasn't thrashing, after all.  
"My dear you have a gift. How are you feeling?" Jenny asked sweetly.  
"I will be fine but take care of my brothers first please,” She replied in a calm tone. She tried to stand up, but her legs were weak and she fell right into Plato. That is when something weird happened. Plato felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn’t felt that since he was with Victoria, and now it was happening again. “Sorry, I guess my strength is not up yet, would you mind taking me to my baby brother?” She queried, pointing over to the smallest tom of the siblings.   
Plato was thankful that she didn’t notice his raised heartbeat or the flushness of his face. He took a deep breath and calmed down. “Sure,” He replied quietly and absent mindedly. He lifted up the Ragdoll Queen and took her to the smaller tom.   
“Thank you.. What's your name again?” The Queen asked as he set her down next to the cream and red ragdoll tom.   
“Plato. And you are?” He asked in return.  
“Wendi, It's short for Wendivere,” She responded, as she turned her attention to her little brother. The two had the same coat and really looked like siblings. He wondered if people thought this about him and Admetus. She ran her fingers through her brother’s long headfur as she said “Elio is the youngest of us, thank the heaviside that he just passed out.” “What happened to you guys?” Plato asked breathily, still recovering from the incident a moment ago.  
Wedi bit her lower lip and sighed. “It is a long story.. But the sum of it is: We left home, had many close calls, got caught by pollicles, ran to the junkyard for cover, and ended up meeting some really nice cats that saved our tails.” She listed the events on her fingers as she said them. “We really are in your tribe's debt, if there is anything we can do once we are healed up, don’t be afraid to ask,” She told him gratefully, beaming, before her attention was drawn back to her brother.   
“We are just happy to help,” Cass said, announcing her arrival and coming over from the other brother to check on the youngest one. Plato nodded in agreement as well. “You said you ran away from home. Is there a particular reason why?” Cass asked as she used his abilities to check on Elio.  
Wendi bit her inner cheek before saying “Our Mother and Father are show cats, and our humans were going to separate us and they said they were going to ‘introduce’ me to a tom.” She used air quotes around ‘introduced’ and Plato got what she meant “So we decided we didn't want that life... So we left. But we realized just how spoiled we all were once we left home. It was hard but hopefully our luck will change.”   
“You and your siblings are more than welcome to stay here... if they would like?” Cass offered “Once all of you are well enough, you can speak to Munkistrap about joining our tribe, we are very welcoming as well, as we take care of each other,”  
Wendi seemed taken back by his offer “Are you sure? We are former house cats so we might not be that helpful at first, though I have no doubt that we can figure out ways to help…” she thought for a moment and looked around at her brothers “I will have to discuss this with my Brothers, this is still all so… sudden.”  
“That is understandable; let us know what you decide,” Cass nods compassionately as she finishes her exam. “Eliot just needs some nourishment and sleep. He should wake up tomorrow and as for your other brothers, they all should be fine. Jenny is healing up Leon, Bruno and Orion, who should wake up tomorrow, all of them will be feeling rather sore and it will take a few days for them to heal up fully. If you need anything, Jellylorum and Asparagus have a den connected to the nursery, so just ask.” Wendi seemed like she was about to ask something, but before she could Cass briskly interrupted. “I'm a telepath.”   
Wendi nodded. “Huh… learn something new everyday..”   
“Plato. About the Queen you brought in... Jelly estimates she should be healed within a week. When Tanto and Cori get back they will try and get her story.” Cass relayed the information in her typical abrupt, no-nonsense fashion.  
“Thanks Cass,” Plato nodded, ‘Of course this happens when Rumpus isn’t around… This is going to be a lot of headaches and a lot of explaining.’ He thought of the headaches that would come from this. That is when he felt a tail brush against his leg. He turned his attention to Wendi and he felt his heart begin to race again. He swore that he wouldn’t fall for love at first sight again, but his heart started to race again. ‘Not again. Why this again?’ “Do you need something?” he asked, slightly annoyed but trying to conceal it.  
“I wanted to thank you, for carrying me around,” Wendi said “And I hate to ask but could you do it once more?”  
“S-sure, no problem..” Plato lifted her up again with ease “Where to?”  
“My bed, I am about to pass out. I'm so tired,” She said pointing to the ragged, empty pillow. Plato took her over there and set her down once more. “Thanks... again.”  
“No problem, Goodnight...” Plato said softly and left, in order to be helpful. He didn’t understand why he kept thinking about the ragdoll queen obsessively, her elegant form and hypnotic and soothing voice and kept reminding himself why he didn’t believe in love at first sight.


	9. The Tale of Griddlebone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bustopher Jones tells the story of The Queen of the Night, Griddlebone.

Tumble had no clue when things started to go wrong, but it went downhill fast. Firstly, Mungo, Teazer, AND Electra were all acting like they were in a daze since this afternoon. Cettie and Jemima were trying to calmly wake the girls, while Misto and Tumble himself were just about ready to slap Mungo.  
“Fluffy… Beauty…. Starry eyes..” Mungo murmured giggling as he looked out the window.  
“Thanks Mungo I really try.” Misto replied sarcastically trying to pull his tail away from the dazed tom.  
“Any Luck Cori? Tanto?” Bustopher asked concerned for the siblings of his dear friend.  
“Not a thing, All I am seeing is a Queen, a very pretty one, but nothing else.” Cori explained, exasperated.  
“I knew his head was empty, but i didn’t think it was that empty…” Pounce mumbled.  
“Well Electra and Rumple are the same, only it is a tom that I have never seen before.” Tanto said thoughtfully.  
“Teazer I expect that from, but Electra? Tom’s are the last thing on her mind.” Etcetera pointed out softly, shaking her head.  
“Were they hypnotized?” Jemima asked, poking Teazer’s shoulder.  
“It is possible, I’ve seen it done before, but to be this dazed it would have taken a very long time and they were never out of our sight long enough for that to happen.” Tanto replied looking at their eyes, concerned.  
“Not necessarily.” Bustopher intruded from his spot on the couch. “I once knew a Queen who could hypnotize a crowd of cats in near seconds,”  
“Who??” Cettie inquired, curiously.  
Bustopher adjusted his seat and gestures for the cats to come closer. “Gather around kits, I am going to tell you a story of the great seducer, Griddlebone.” 

_I was a young Tom when rumors started to spread around town about a Queen with the beauty of the Heaviside layer itself. They said that Toms from all over London would come around to see this beautiful queen, and being a curious young tom myself I also sought her out. This Queen danced at the Red Rose, a club run by the most delinquent of all Tribes at the time, The Hex Tribe, run by a Cat known as ‘Big Wally.’ When I got into the Red Rose I had to squeeze through the crowd of Toms in order to see Her. She was still a Princess at the time, and no one was allowed to touch her, but no one needed too. When she danced everyone was hypnotized by the smallest movement. The flick of a wrist, swish of a tail, point of a toe, each move kept the crowd focused on the Princess, and the Princess loved the attention. Every Tom she brought in, brought more dough for Big Wally, and more luxuries for the Princess. Her name was Griddlebone. As she got older she brought in even more Toms. She would get proposed to, on a Regular Basis, but all the toms were turned away by Big Wally who had other plans for the Queen. The Queen was set to mate Big Wally’s son, Big Willy, but the Queen had eyes for a handsome, rich pirate named Growltiger. A few nights before the Queen was to mate with Big Willy, she disappeared. Big Wally put out the word that the Cat who brought back his prize Queen would get any prize of their choosing. All of London went searching for her. It took three moons to find her until she came in with a crew of Siamese Cats at her command and all of Growltiger's treasure. She turned out to be the mastermind behind Growltiger's last stand. This Queen wasn’t just a beauty. She had an intellect and ambitious side to match and what she wanted was the Hex Tribe, and no Tom dared refuse her. She wasn’t the leader, the outside saw. She knew that would make her a target, so she ran it from the shadows telling the Toms what to do. Griddlebone knew that every Tom would listen to her, but Big Wally insisted she mate his son and promised her if she did, her first kitten would be next in line. She agreed to the terms in order to keep her power, but she was not happy to mate the Big Willy. He was an idiot and he would drive the Hexs’ into the ground. Griddlebone stayed in the background trying to find a way to get rid of her mate...Then she met him. An adolescent Tom who was just a new recruit, but had great potential and Griddlebone's heart. He was Handsome, yes but also resistant to her hypnotism which was a first. The Tom had incredible intelligence and great leadership skills, rivaling hers and being the eldest exiled son of a tribe leader. He was called Macavity. Using her influence, gaining the support of other Queens who also didn't like big Willy, they planned to overthrow him and his father, putting the young Macavity at the head. Once he was in charge, Griddlebone expected him to choose her as his mate, but no. For the first time the Queen experienced rejection, he chose the young Queen who led the rebel army, The Queen known as Vanya the Ghost. Full of betrayal and rage, Griddlebone decided to stage an elaborate ‘accident’ to rid herself of the competition. Using her hypnotism and her own manipulative skills, she staged for Vanya to investigate some possibly hostile Cats at the docks. Once Vanya along with a few Hench Cats came to investigate. Griddlebone stretched her abilities so she could control all the Cats on the dock that found her attractive, which was all besides Vanya. Griddlebone watched as the Cats overwhelmed the Ghost Fighter and threw her into the treacherous waters of the river Thames, joining Growltiger, never to be seen again. Griddlebone thought her problems sank to the bottom of the River Thames, but you cannot hide anything from the Mystery Cat. He was enraged at the death of his Beloved Queen, and when Griddlebone came to claim her throne all she found was a cell. Macavity stripped her of her hypnotic power and returned her to her original purpose as a courtesan for the Hench Cats. And that was the Fall of Griddlebone, the hypnotic queen of the night._

The room was eerily quiet. All stunned by the story Bustopher told. The room was filled with a ghostly, melancholic atmosphere. Like the spirit of Griddlebone was festering in the room itself. Tumble looked around at the stunned Cats, suspiciously suddenly and noticed that three were missing. "Hey…where are Mungo, Rumple, and Lectra?" Tumble asked. All the cats got up and looked around for the siblings, suddenly alert. Then Tumble looked outside and saw all three Siblings running around the garden frantically in different directions. Tumble sprinted out of the Mansion with the others not far behind. "BILL, TANTO, POUNCE, WITH ME. EVERYONE ELSE FOLLOW MISTO AND CORI TO THE GIRLS!" Tumble Called out and sprinted to the Rose Bushes. All he saw was Mungo’s tail going out of the fence. "Spread out! We Need to get him before he gets himself into trouble." Tumble called out. He went through the gate to the next mansion on the way. He searched all through the garden when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Tumble? What are you doing?" Piro cried, coming out from a rose bush with yet more flowers in paw.  
"I could ask you the same." Tumble breathed with a sigh as he continued looking.  
"I came to tell you the good news! After our talk I went home to my Queen and took your advice. We went to the Nursery and it turns out My Girl is pregnant! I'm going to be a father! I wanted to say; thanks for the advice!" Piro was beaming.  
"Congrats man!" Tumble was happy for the Tom, but stuff was on his mind. "I would love to stay and talk, but one of my friends ran away. I need to find him before he gets in trouble."  
"Sorry man. Here let me help," Piro chirped, then set down his flowers "which way did you see him go?"  
"Towards the house would be my guess," Tumble said pointing to the abandoned, decrepit house.  
"Then let's go in," Piro exclaimed, still full of youthful, energetic adrenaline, pointing to a tree that led to an open window.  
The Toms climbed up the tree and went inside the house where they saw an… interesting sight. Mungojerrie was being embraced by a breathtakingly beautiful Queen and he was in a daze.  
"Sorry Mungo… But we gotta go back," Tumble couldn't look at the two, it just felt too weird.  
"I'll… be back in a bit…" Mungo giggled absentmindedly.  
"Jerrie and I are going to be a bit. He'll come back after a bit, promise!" The Queen exclaimed, stroking Mungo's headfur.  
"Yeah. Just promise to come back." Tumble went back out the Window to a red faced Piro who looked away in the other direction.  
"I think your friend is busy. At least you found him…" he tried to make it sound better but both toms were completely embarrassed.  
"Yeah… I'll let the others know," Tumble closed his eyes and mentally reached out to Tanto and… explained the situation with some hesitation. She told the others to go look for the girls and Tumble looked back at Piro.  
The two went back to the flowers and Piro quipped, "I better get back to My future mate, Thanks again man and good luck with… them. I hope to see you around again sometime!"  
"Same here, and congratulations again, ‘Dad,’' Tumble put particular emphasis on the noun before patting the Tom’s back and parting ways. Something still bothered Tumble about Piro, but that went to the back of his mind quickly as he searched for Rumple and Electra.


End file.
